no puedo escapar de italia
by yukime elric
Summary: Inglaterra es atrapado por Italia, pero este intenta escapar, logra salir de su celda, pero... q pasa?


**bueno aqui les dejo mi primer fanfic yaoi de italia x inglaterra, espero les guste. **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a hidekazu himuraya**

* * *

><p><strong>no puedo escapar de italia<strong>

- escuchen, hermanos macarroni! si que tienen agallas para haberme encerrado aqui! si no me liberan de inmeiato, hare que todas las radios de su casa emitan ruidos de zureos de paloma!-decia inglaterra en una celda tratando de escapar

- tu lo atrapaste, asi que tu cuida de el! idiota!-decia el mayor de los hermanos italia

- eh? yo no puedo hacerlo solo, niichan!-decia el menor de los hemanos italia

en ese momento inglaterra estaba creando un tunel por el cual escapar

- tonto hermano menor! por tu culpa atrapamos sin querer a inglaterra! idiota!

- no podria haberme imaginado que inglaterra caeria en el hoyo que un niño cavo al frente de mi casa!

- escuchame bien, idiota! la proxima vez que encuentres a inglaterra atrapado en un hoyo, te dare de comer marmite*!-decia amenazadoramente el mayor de los italia

- ve~~! no! niichan no lo hagas!-lloriquiando italia del norte- esta bien! no lo volvere a hacer!

- tienes que prometerlo! te doy 10 segundos para que lo repitas 100 veces!

- niichan! no llores!

en eso inglaterra despues de escabar logra salir de la prision de italia

-hoy me tomaron por sorpresa, pero no habra una segunda vez, solo me vasta un brazo para escapar de este calabozo-decia inglaterra-no subestimen al imperio britanico-con determinacion

en eso empezaba a escabullirse por la prision de italia, y se da cuenta que de tando llorar se quedaron dormidos los dos hermanos

-rayos, no puedo creer que sean tan imprudentes, aunque no es algo que me moleste

en eso empezaba a tomar sus cosas de una caja que decia cosas de inglaterra

-fue buena idea haber traido algo de ropa casual, ahora solo me queda el mesclarse con la multitud y despedirme de este lugar

en eso se va despertando el menor de los hermanos

-v..ve~~ inglaterra!

empezaba a gritar alarmado al ver a inglaterra afuera de su celda, inglaterra no sabia que hacer, no sabia como calmar al italiano o escapar sin que hiciera mucho relajo

-c...calmate italia-decia inglaterra nervioso- e...es solo un sueño...-dudando- si, eso es! es un sue o

-ve~~ un sueño?

-si, es un sue o, asi que no hay porq preocuparse-decia el ingles con mas confianza al ver que lograba calmar al italiano

-ve~~ asi que un sueño... aun asi... porque so aria contigo?

-eh... porque... como estabas tan nervioso con tenerme en la celsa, que... ahora aparesco en tus sue os-nervioso-y creo que ya es hora que te vuelvas a acostar y so ar con otra cosa

- eh? creo que si... ve~~ pero no se como...

el ingles estaba nervioso, no sabia que hacer para que el italiano lo dejara en paz.. y lo unico que se le pudo ocurrir fue besarlo, exacto besarlo, el italiano se puso rojo, pero eso basto para que dejara de hacer tantas preguntas y dejar de pensar tanto las cosas, al separarse

-bien, ya es hora de que regreses ahi al lado de tu hermano y te vuelvas a dormir

-ve~~ esta bien

el italiano se volvio a acomodar al lado de su hermano y no tardo en quedarse dormido, cuando el ingles se dio cuenta de que estaba profundamente dormido aprovecho para escapar de ese lugar aunque de camino no pudo pensar en ese beso que le habia dado a italia del norte, de cierta forma le gusto, sin darse cuenta ya casi salia de la fontera de italia cuando alguien lo intercepto

- maldito! que haces en la casa de italia?

era alemania que detubo al ingles y lo saco de sus pensamientos, no tardo mucho en llegar a la casa de italia, con inglaterra amarrado

-italia, atrape a este tipo hace un momento ustedes se encuentan bien?-decia alemania

- ve~~!

- pero que crees que haces, iditota?

- rayos!-decia el ingles

lo unico que pudo pensar en ese momento fue "no puedo escapar de italia"

* * *

><p>espero les haya gustado mi primer fanfic intento de yaoi de<p>

esta pareja que me gusta mucho q es Inglaterra x Italia X3

dejen comentarios y critiquen todo lo q quieran


End file.
